Sanity Is Overrated
by Kurogami Mika
Summary: ABANDONED! Lyra Potter at age 6 run away from her caretaker due to questionable activies. Then she meets someone who will make her think maybe the worlds sanity is overrated. (Neville is the BWL, Fem!Harry, Updates will not be regular.)
1. Sate of being(not a Chapter)

Sanity is defined as a soundness of judgement.

But does not judgement in itself cause insanity in anxious minds?

Watched, Judged, guarded, imprisoned in our own minds.

This kind of insanity is neither hereditary nor "condition".

It's a **state of being**.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.(sort of)

Note*:I know its not perticularly good,but please do not swear at me, its rude and not needed.

Monotonous colors, sights, people.

Same conversations repeated, same events, no excitement.

Blended faces, names and events.

That's what my days were like for as long as I could remember.

Knowing my parents were in a state of total incapacitation..

My dreams seemed more real, more vivid than my reality.

My name is Lyra Potter this is my Story before I began Hogwarts.

It all started when I met Tabby.

 **~1986, July 24** **th**

In an ordinary suburban neighborhood where scandals where abhorred, sat a little girl just shy of 6 on a cracked pavement panting. Passersby looked at her with neither concern nor curiosity, as though it was typical for a young child to be sprawled across a street pavement on a hot summer's day. They seemed to simply walk by like they couldn't see the child.

This was of course not because of not because they held some sort warped disdain for the child. But because they could simply not see her, as though they were compelled away from her mere presence.

The child in questions name was Lyra Salvia Potter. She had long messy black hair tied in two braids, pale skin with a smattering of freckles and eyes with what seemed to be filled with every shade of green.

On the outside she looked like any other child, plenty of baby fat, not enough to look unseemly, but enough to show that she was a very young child. She didn't have any medical maladies or birth defect, but never the less something was very different about her, something that made her stand out amongst other children, apart from the obvious. Lyra was an orphan in the most important ways.

In 1981 November 10th, Lyra was found inside a cupboard on the second floor of a burning cottage. On the first floor her parents were found to be mentally incapacitated caused by major fraying of their nerves. The cause was never found.

So since then Lyra had been raised in a _"Children's Care Home"_ (read orphanage) run by the state as no one had come to claim her. Though not abused in any form, as the home was understaffed and underpaid, more often than not the children did not get enough attention.

But since Lyra neither truly cared for the home or for people in general, she was not particularly enthused to be taken in by a "seemingly nice couple" who were looking to adopt. Unlike in the home she would be expected to follow the rules, where she would usually lock herself in her reading one book or another since she learnt to read when she was 3 and a half.

They couple did their part of acting nice and welcoming, but something about them put her on edge, so while she played of the grateful orphan, she always kept her guard up. Three month later after the adoption came through, her suspicion was proven to be justified.

 **~one week prior~**

Lyra had woken up by hushed voices from downstairs and listened through her vent just below her bed.

"It's happening next week. The boss said so."

The voice of a man said gleefully. It was the voice of the man who was acting the part of "father".

"Are you sure? Are we finally gonna be free of the brat? Thank the Boss! That kids smile was as dead as a frozen fish! It was so damn creepy!"

Said the voice of the "mother". Lyra was quietly frowning at her mouth. Both disappointed at her lack of acting skills and thinking furiously of what her plan of action was. Then the man began to speak again in a smug tone.

"Boss said that we and the others are going to have to meet him at the harbor at exactly midnight on the 24th. Less inconspicuous. We're definitely getting a promotion after this. Poor kids going to become braindead kid soldier, but what're we supposed to do. Boss's orders are final. Plus, No one's going to notice one little orphan that ran away from their "nice and loving adoptee parents"."

With that final comment the two of them went up bed, leaving a very panicked 'little orphan no one cares about'.

* * *

As soon as she heard the even breathing of her oh so caring guardians, she began to plan. She of course knew that as a penniless orphan could probably do nothing to save those kids, but she couldn't just do nothing. So she began to plot.

Over the course of the next week Lyra found incriminating evidence to expose them. Though her six year old mind didn't quite know what she was copying, something inside of her thought she needed it so she followed that feeling.

She thought they were incredibly stupid for leaving evidence lying about in obvious places, but what she didn't know was that her magic replaced the originals with copies that would disappear in time and by the time they realized this she would be long gone.

She placed all the evidence in a large cardboard box and left it by the police station at night.

* * *

On the morning of her fate, she sent an especially chilling smile to her "Guardians". Which of course made the shudder, which in turn made her cackle on the inside.

Just before 11 o'clock she said she was going to the library, and left. She made sure to pack all of her belongings and a lot of cash just in case so she could hide out for a week.

She made the call to the police, though they sounded doubtful they said they would checked never the less. But only after she guilt tripped them into thinking about those poor orphans, or at the very least of the havoc the crime organization cruel enough to use kids were going to cause.

Then she began to walk towards the harbor just to make sure the kids got away.

Which was not one of her smartest plans as she was caught, but she managed to give them the slip and all the while getting the 20 or so kids out of there. Which mind you isn't easy considering they had guns, and knives and were stronger. But just then the police sirens were whooping, which Lyra didn't realize, so she ended up running at least 3 km before she stopped and realized they were being taken away.

But the idea of going back to the home didn't look so appealing so she wished and wished to become invisible, her magic responded.

* * *

So this is how she was how she came to be sprawled on a pavement heaving. Though now she was getting rather thirsty, so she desperately wished someone would bring her water, any one at all and she would be so thankful.

And her wish was granted in the form of a humanoid being as tall as her, with protruding electric blue eyes, and green tinged skin, wearing what seemed to be a pillowcase with a some sort of sigil on it, holding a glass of water.

Lyra's response to seeing the creature was to scream, to which the creature responded by throwing the glass over its head and hugging Lyra.

"Ooh little miss has been found! Tabby and the others have been looking for yous. Tabby so happy little mess call for Tabby. Others will be so pleased. We's all be worrying when Masters Doggy been sent away, and Masters Wolfie been hiding away. Wizards not believe little miss alive, but Tabby and others tell thems that little miss alive. The connection was still there and little miss uses hers magic and call Tabby. Tabby so proud!"

Let it be said at the current state Lyra's brain was completely is disarray. The only thing she could understand was, that Tabby was a magical creature of some sort, that she was Lyra's birth parents servant of sorts, that Doggy and Wolfie was a a euphemism of sorts, and that she was thought to be dead in some area of the world. Or that she was imagining this all and was completely bonkers. Either way it was very disorientating.

Lyra gently pushed the Tabby off of her, but Tabby continued speaking without preemptive.

"I's sorry for jumping on you little miss. But we've gots to be going now. Hold no tightly and don't let go. Or landing is going to hurt little miss. We going back home. To Potter Castle!"

Tabby, once again grabbed hold of Lyra and she only had one thoughts going through her mind.

'MAGC, A CASTLE?! Hopefully I won't be so bored anymore.'

End Note: I repeat I realize it's not the best, but I will try better.


End file.
